Copiers and printers in which electrostatic images are developed by dry particulate toner commonly have one or more cleaning stations. These cleaning stations clean toner and sometimes carrier or paper particles off surfaces on which such particles are unwanted. Most commonly, toner and some carrier is cleaned off a photoconductive surface after most of a toner image has been transferred. Particles are also cleaned off the backs of photoconductive members and off transfer surfaces. Although some apparatus recycle cleaned toner, most apparatus merely collects the cleaned particulate material for disposal by a service person. One type of commonly used cleaning station uses an auger to feed cleaned particulate material from the cleaning device itself into a collection container. The service person must empty or dispose of the container periodically.
Loose toner readily becomes airborne and seriously affects the operation of many components in such apparatus. For example, the optical system is particularly adversely affected by airborne toner. Further, the preson and clothing of an operator or service person is readily soiled by vagabond toner.
In the modern copier and printer marketplace the expense, convenience and reliability associated with service may be the most critical ingredient contributing to total customer satisfaction.